


Wild Card

by InWhichAllIsFiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWhichAllIsFiction/pseuds/InWhichAllIsFiction
Summary: ProJect YX92571 was supposed to create the ultimate fusion gem. In a sense, it did.Black Opal and Labradorite are the wild cards of the gem armies. They exist in a white zone, serving all four Diamonds.Until Black Opal's Earth mission to check the Cluster's progress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini-project I'll do while strangling writer's block.
> 
> If you guys like it I can update regularly, but for now updates will be sporadic at best.
> 
> -X-  
> Black Opal is a gemsona I pulled from my mind at midnight. Labradorite was created when I needed another of 'her kind'.  
> I'm just gonna say it right now. These are my gemsonas. I don't have legal copyright over them, but please at least ask if you want to use my version of a Black Opal and a Labradorite crystal gem.  
> I can't stop you from using /A/ Labradorite or Black Opal, but please, just don't use mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Steven Universe. Sucks, doesn't it.
> 
> I wrote this at midnight while listening to Markiplier's Astroneer remix, Back That A$$ Up. Pure beauty. You should 100% listen to it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnj9FAHmgL0
> 
> (I don't own this either, drink my tears)

**Black Opal,** the legendary warrior gem. Only two of her kind exist. The project that created her, ProJect YX92571, was shut down because of the instability of the final results. 

 

The reason for that instability is not something that should have been done. Labradorite and Black Opal are fusions. Forced, unbreakable fusions. They cannot unfuse by any possible means. Black Opal is the fusion of an already forced Opal and an unwilling Bismuth. Labradorite's Moonstone and Tigers Eye were similarly adverse. 

 

The reason for the project shutting down is Black Opal. The Opal part of her is from the original cross-gem fusion tests on Homeworld. With half of her already unstable, the fully formed Gem was near breaking point until she managed to get under control.

 

Though Labradorite isn't as prone to it as Black Opal, both Gems 'switch'. When something happens that would normally unfuse the two, that's a switch. It's called this because it triggers large changes in their memory, emotions, mood, and even personality until they stabilize. It also hurts them physically, sometimes ripping their body apart and poofing them.

 

 Because of the experimentation on them, they cannot unfuse. If they could, those would be the times when they do. They are completely incapable of it. Not even the Diamonds themselves could.

 

After years of work as the Diamonds' personal everything, Black Opal is sent to Earth to check up on the Cluster. This is her chance to escape from the Diamonds and hide out on a mostly unwatched planet. Feedom, finally. But the mission briefing never said anything about the group of rebel gems living there.

* * *

  

Black Opal sighed openly when her feet hit the ground of the new planet. Her only plans were to send her ship into space empty with a hastily recorded report about some kind of monster in space that seemed hostile. If it was ever found, she would hopefully be assumed dead.

 

She recorded the message while flying back to space.

_My Diamonds,_

_I have encountered a possible threat in system- *static*. It appears to be a large monster of some sort, clearly hostile. I will destroy it and proceed back to Homeworld. *static* seems to be more powerful than ori-_

 

The footage cut off there. She set it on the floor of the ship, then exited it.  _If I kick it towards that galaxy, it might never be found..._

 

When she finally got down to Earth, she let herself look around. The world was bright and full of color.

 

Looking up, there was an endless expanse of deep blue, dotted with white, wispy clouds. The ground under her was green, something they called 'grass'. It felt good to touch, so she sat down in it. Behind her was a tall spire. It had glass near the top, and a human clearly inhabited it.

 

There was a drop-off near the structure. Black Opal was naturally quite curious, so she crawled closer to look over it. There appeared to be another building down on the ground, being held by a.... statue? Somehow, it looked like a gem fusion, but that was impossible. Earth has no gems. But...

 

"Hey!" A young voice called from behind her. It was probably 'male', which was already a strange concept to the Homeworld Gem. She didn't have much time to consider it though, as she was surprised into falling off of the cliff.

 

The air rushed past her as she fell; it was definitely unexpected. The human looked over the cliff at her. It was a young male with dark, curly hair. 

 

"AH! Sorry! Um.." He yelled down at her. He seemed concerned, for some reason. If this fall managed to hurt her, all it would take to regenerate was a few hours at most. Humans have physical forms, so as long as the human didn't jump down after her, everyone would be fine.

 

And the stupid human jumps off after her. Black Opal was trying to fall as slowly as she could, and the human caught up easily. 

 

One of the hands of the statue (carving?) was getting much closer than she would have liked. Hitting the sand would reduce the risk of her body vaporizing. The human would probably die, or be seriously hurt. 

 

He grabbed her, pulling the gem into himself. She didn't resist. _If this stupid human wants to get killed, I'm not stopping him._

 

They were about to hit the statue's hand when a pink bubble-like thing formed around both of them.  _Wait. Is this... a Rose Quartz's bubble? I've only seen it once. None of them would ever protect me._ She smiled sadly for a moment.

 

And then the bubble hit. Unsurprisingly, it took the hit well, and the two rolled off to land in the sand farther below.

 

"H-hah! I did it! I mean, of course I saved us!" The human seemed proud. He concentrated for a moment, and the bubble disappeared.

 

He brushed himself off. "Hi! I'm Steven. And that's my house." He pointed towards the building under the statue. "OH! Are you okay?" The h-... Steven held out his hand. 

 

Black Opal backed away. "How do you have a Rose Quartz bubble, human?" Steven looked surprised (but didn't question it, for some reason.) Then he lifted up his 'shirt'. It was a gem. Probably a Rose Quartz if logic had anything to do with it. But she had thrown out logic with her sanity, and this was a  **human.**

 

She crawled back over to him again and lightly poked the crystal. It was a Rose. The maybe-human was confused. She decided it would be best to show him her gem. 

 

She turned around and moved her hair away from the back of her neck. Steven looked on for a moment, then gasped loudly.

 

"You're a Crystal Gem like Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl!" Excited..? "I gotta find them! But first, uh, what's your name?"

 

"Black Opal." She stood. "Who are those... 'crystal Gems'?" 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"I'll introduce you guys later. I wanna show everybody my new friend!" He grabbed her hand and led her into the town. Beach City, if she recalled correctly. Steven probably lived here, judging by the way he went directly to 'the big do nut'. 

 

He pushed the door open. "After you, Black Opal." Steven's voice changed as he said it. Taking that as an invitation to go inside, she went in. 

 

Two people were sitting behind a counter, a girl and a boy. Probably 'teenagers'. The male had strange brown hair and was sitting with his eyes closed. The blonde female was fiddling around with things behind the counter.

 

As she walked in, a doorbell chimed. "Hello!" The girl said as she looked up, nudging the other human. When he didn't move, she knocked him over.

 

"HEY! WHAT WA-" The male human saw Black Opal standing there awkwardly and stopped. "Hel _lllllll_ o, what can I get you today, ma'am?"  **(A/N yeah she's hot oops)**

 

The female punched the male's arm right as Steven came in. He waved. "Hi Sadie  **(?),** hi Lars!" So, that was their names. Black Opal discarded them instantly. "ths is my friend, Black Opal! She's a gem too!" 

 

The other two humans seemed surprised at this. Though they shouldn't have been, seeing how inhuman she looked. Her skin was a bright teal with darker stripe-like shapes along her arms. A reddish tank top covered her 'breasts', as well as purple shorts and dark pink boots. Her hair was in a very long electric blue ponytail with orange highlights everywhere, though there was also a think curtain of hair covering most of her back and two of her four eyes.

 

And that she was carrying a short, dark colored knife in one hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you a cookie if you knew where she was before the cliff clue.
> 
> I'll give you a cake if you knew who surprised her before it became so incredible obvious like damn boi.
> 
> For what Black Opal looks like in drawing: i'm too lazy to actually draw her yet lol
> 
> Sorry for the overusage of 'she' and 'her' in this chapter, I tried to avoid it as best I could, but it's actually pretty hard.
> 
> And I know-this story is pretty shit and mostly unedited.


End file.
